gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ross
Ross O' Donovan (born 17 June 1987), also known by internet names RubberRoss, RubberNinja or ' CondomRoss', is an Aussie animator and friend of the Game Grumps. He is the main host of Steam Train, originally co-hosted alongside Danny. Originally mentioned many times on Game Grumps by Jon and Arin, he made his first physical appearance on the show briefly in "Rocky Road". He appeared again in the announcement for the 'Hey I'm Grump' and 'Not So Grump' Tees. When Ross is mentioned on Game Grumps, it's usually his accent that's discussed. Though Ross was born and raised in Perth, Western Australia, and both his parents are Irish, he never developed an entire Australian or Irish accent. He says that his accent is "International". However, his accent does drop into a slight Australian accent at times; he has stated that he may have conciously toned down his Australian accent once he moved to the United States. On June 25, 2013, the same day as Jon's departure, Ross began co-hosting a new show on the Game Grumps channel called Steam Train, alongside Danny. This was changed exactly a year later; he remains the main host, while Danny, Arin, Brian, Suzy and Barry are recurring hosts. As of 2017 however, Ross has taken a less active role in Game Grumps-related activities, in order to focus on his art and animation career. He does however appear frequently on the side of the 10 Minute Power Hour set watching the show and has guest starred on the show twice. Ross' personality could be described as sadistic because his constant screw ups, this being frequently mentioned by the other Grumps in certain situations. He is also a nice person but this is not normally discussed on camera, his friends only talking about his devilish nature along with his accent. Ross also has a cat, named Dr. Orpheus, that was stated as "not liking him very much". This was later debunked in the The Elder_Scrolls_V:_Skyrim. Animation Career Ross studied Animation at FTI (Film and Television Institute of WA) in Fremantle where he assumed the role as Director and created a short called Shaolin Sausage in 2006. Ross' best known work is the series Gamer Tonight, which is voiced and co-written by Arin and was produced for the ABC2 (Australian Broadcasting Corporation) video game-based program Good Game. The series features a fictitious talk show called 'Gamer Tonight with Richard Farkas', whose host would interview various types of gamers. He also created the show 'Gameoverse', which featured Arin in every speaking role. Gameoverse has since been put on hiatus, but on many occasions (MAGFEST, Livestreams) Ross has expressed interest in rebooting the series. Ross has also done various other video game related animations, such as organizing the Newgrounds collaboration 'There's Something About Halo', which had Arin doing the voices of Master Chief, Marine 1, and Marine 2. He created 'Awesome Evolved', a parody of Arin's 'Awesome' series, and once farted into a microphone for fifteen minutes straight. He made the easter eggs of Arin's Awesome Compilation Vol 1 and Metal Gear Awesome 2 flash films; in Awesome Compilation Vol 1, the easter egg (accessible by clicking the word 'DESTINY' in the selection screen) was a dramatization of him teaching Arin how to use Flash to make a compilation. In Metal Gear Awesome 2, the Easter egg (accessible by clicking the top left corner above the 'ME' of 'METAL' in the selection screen) was a short where Ross propelled Arin to the skies with his gigantic penis. He also appeared in Arin's It's Dad's Birthday Again Flash Film, where he suggested giving Arin's Dad a picture of him framed, saying it would be better than making a crappy flash animation for him. Quotes/Rossisms Gallery Trivia * He was married to special effects artist and cosplayer Holly Conrad, who occasionally guest starred on Grumpcade. She has also guest starred on Table Flip and Steam Train. On September 19th 2018, Ross and Holly announced they were divorcing, although they would remain close friends.Twitter - @RubberNinja "Sometimes life drags you in separate directions, today that is the case. @HollyConrad and I have decided to split. It wasn't an easy decision. She wanted to live in a state with trees, but I'm tethered to a state with smog. Still good friends and there's nothing but love!" *He and Holly owned two pet cats: Doctor Orpheus (who he usually referres to as Orph) and Mojo. After Ross and Holly's marriage ended, Orph remained with Ross, while Mojo stayed with Holly. *When migrating to YouTube, Ross was unable to obtain use of the name "RubberNinja" due to the name having already been claimed by another user. He eventually settled on "RubberRoss" as a substitute. Although in time he managed to claim the use of RubberNinja, he continued to use RubberRoss instead, feeling there was no point in changing the name by then. He has since changed the name to RubberNinja anyway. *Ross, along with Holly, made a brief cameo appearance on the "Space Ace" episode of JonTron, where they get angry to find that Jon's in their house. He's also credited with filming Jon's "Kings Quest V" video. Ross makes an appearance as a pilot in Jon's StarCade ''episode on X-Wing, and later returns for the final episode alongside Holly, who is dressed as a Tusken Raider. *Ross and Holly have both been on television when Holly was on the TV show ''Heroes of Cosplay, which occasionally featured Ross in the background. *Ross is not a fan of horror games, and as mentioned in the first episode of SOMA with Barry (who is equally scared of horror titles), admits to being "a baby" when playing them. *Similar to Arin, Ross is a big fan of Transformers, claiming Grimlock to be his most favorite character. In certain skits, Ross can often be seen playing with a large Metroplex toy, down to slowdancing with it during Danny's singing. *Ross was taught a minor amount of Irish by his cousin as a child. However, he is presently only able to remember how to say "Kiss my ass, are you a homosexual?" in the language. *During the October 2013 AMA, Arin and Danny stated that if Ross finds himself losing in a game he often stops trying to win all together in favor of messing with the overall outcome of the game. At the time they said this he had yet to do it on the channel, but when the group played Fortune Street on Steam Rolled, Ross, having found himself losing most of his property and in a no-win situation, would often stall the game for no reason and feed Arin money for the remainder of the game, propelling him to victory over Suzy who had been winning for the vast majority of the series. *On the second episode of the Skyrim Series in Steam Train, Ross mentioned that he used to have night terrors. He described it as "I used to see eyes on walls and shit, it was really crazy". Ross also made an animation about this titled "Nocturnus". *Ross stated in the Haunt the House: Terrortown with Danny that he has a fear of "Little girls in white dresses at the end of hallways- specifically that!" This fear was most likely caused from Stephen King's 'The Shining'. *Ross was married while wearing a Doctor Who costume that replicated the Tenth Doctor's attire. Pictures of the wedding can be found here. He is also seen wearing it in his appearances on Table Flip, since dressing as a time traveler works in any period piece. *Ross purportedly received a total of six Mews in his copy of Pokémon Blue due, presumably, to an oversight at the Poké Tour he attended in Australia. This was revealed on the Game Grumps Flight Delayed PODCAST!! near the end of the video. *Danny and Barry said in their My Boyfriend 2 gameplay that Ross has no gag reflexes. *Ross tends to screw up his sayings, such as "Del Taco: So much food, no much money." These are referred to as 'Rossisms'. *It is stated several times throughout Steam Train that Ross has terrible timing and musical rhythm. Arin has said that it took Ross about thirty takes to sing the Steam Sleigh intro. Despite this, Ross has played guitar, but could only recite the GoldenEye theme, as mentioned in an Electronic Super Joy episode. *Ross claims he almost accidentally killed someone he was teaching animation to, as revealed in the Ninja Sex Party & Steam Train MAGFest 12 Panel . The kid he was teaching had Epilepsy, and while Ross was showing him how to animate a ball going back and forth, the kid fell over and smashed his head against a concrete wall. * As stated in The Friend Ship, a cat clawed off Ross' cheek when he was three years old, giving him a fear of cats that lasted for many years. * It's made apparent throughout the Civilization V: Brave New World play through that Ross believes 'animal husbandry' (the science of breeding and caring for farm animals) to mean bestiality. * Ross used to skateboard, until someone broke his board by falling on him, as stated in OlliOlli . He was able to ollie and kickflip. * During episode 4 of Super Monkey Ball Ross said to put "Arin Hanson is fucking stupid." in the trivia section of Arin's page, as this was the first time Arin confused his shows on Grumpcade. * Ross was absent from a Steam Train one-off for the first time ever in Peggle Nights (unless one counts Single Train or Meow Train). He has since been absent from the Five Nights at Freddy's and Plants vs. Zombies series, though his absences are overall very rare. * Ross has a super hot blonde sister, Rebecca O'Donovan, as stated in the Steam Train episode Shrek Forever After. * Ross is a World of Warcraft player, often playing on the 'Ursin' server. He has a guild on the Horde side while Markiplier has a guild on the Alliance side. The two go against one another frequently. * As revealed by himself in episode 5 of Lego Island, Ross has an aversion to onion and garlic; eating either makes him feel sick. Sadly, he really likes onion rings, as stated in episode 2 of Bear Simulator. * Ross has made cameo appearances in several Ninja Sex Party music videos: "Let's Get This Terrible Party Started!," "Party of Three," "Dragon Slayer," "Why I Cry," and "Peppermint Creams." He is almost always credited as playing himself. ** Additionally, he provided some animation for the music video for "The Ultimate Sandwich." ** He's also collaborated with Studio Yotta to create a full animated music video for the Starbomb song "Minecraft is for Everyone." * Ross is 5'10". * Ross has occasionally been jokingly accused of being what is known as a "chameleon" for becoming more integrated with American life and moving away from Australian mannerisms. * Ross is "ripped" as self-proclaimed many times throughout the time he has joined Grumps. * On the Islands episode of Grumpcade, Ross stated he takes Concerta, an ADD medication, and once accidentally double dosed on it. * Ross is revealed to tell stories with no specific meaning to them then pulls the "I thought you were my friend" card whenever someone calls him out for it. * It was revealed in episode 12 of Pokemon Art Academy that Ross was almost killed in a stampede at Vidcon 2015 by Jc Caylen and his fans. He described it as being killed in "a Mufasa-ass stampede." * Ross has become notorious in the Super Mario Maker community for his custom levels, which are extremely difficult to the point where the completion rate is often below 1%. When Arin and Danny began their Mario Maker series, they decided to start with Ross' levels. Much raging and swearing directed at Ross has since followed. Holly had also attempted a handful of Ross' levels over her own YouTube page with Ross co-hosting, although she surrendered much sooner than Arin and Danny, refusing to accept his hints to complete the levels after he set the hint word to "bananacan't". * In episode 83 of Super Mario Galaxy, Danny said that Ross has a habit of using the bathroom without washing his hands afterwards, and then eating pretzels out of a pretzel bag that is shared among the Grumps. * According to Danny in the finale of Super Mario Galaxy, Ross goes out of his way to convince people that he has more than two nipples, when in actuality he presents a conspicuous freckle as said third nipple. * Ross has a knack for speaking Vogon, as seen on the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy playthrough. * In primary school, Ross won a clown doctor pog fair and square, but was forced to give it back by a teacher. He won it from Tim. He's still salty about it to this day. * During their marriage, Holly's pigeon, Feathers, would often chase after Ross and try to attack him. Holly mentioned Ross is generally not fond of birds, and refused to approach the pigeon habitat they owned. * In the first episode of the Leisure Suit Larry play through, it is implied that Ross has a Batman fetish, though it's most likely that he used Batman simply as a running gag. * Though often regarded as the "scrappy" one of the Grumps, Ross' levels in Super Mario Maker implies that he is in touch with his inner sadist. * Ross' favorite character from Undertale is Papyrus, whom (SPOILERS) he watched tragically die in his and Barry's Genocide Run of Undertale. His given voice for the character eventually became a voice he applied to any video game character where possible, despite being called out on it. * Ross has out of boredom made a parody of the Boston Dynamics robot video in which he had used a voice, much similar to his Papyrus voice, to talk as the robot as it did things as; tripping over nothing, lifting heavy boxes, had a heavy box taken from it, be pushed and falling over, and eventually leaving the building. The video can be found on Commander Holly's channel. * According to Danny, Ross enjoys eating incredible amounts of cheese and drinks milk regularly, despite being lactose intolerant. This results in him having frequent stomach and diarrhea problems. * As stated on the Game Grumps Subreddit, Ross does not have American citizenship. However, he has citizenship in Australia and Ireland. He is the immigrant of the USA and the UK. * Ross Tweeted about his experience with director and writer Max Landis, in light of Landis' sexual assault allegations, at a party at Ross and Holly's house. Ross said "My only interaction with Max Landis is that he came to a party at our house once in a limo and slammed the door behind him full strength and posed like we were supposed to give a shit he had arrived. I just wanted him to leave, more than anything."Ross O'Donovan on Twitter - Max Landis * Ross did voice work together with Vitas Varnas in the video game Paradigm. * Ross has also stated that he likes Ratboy Genius in a Pokemon Art Academy Episode, saying Barry's Minccino drawing looks like it would be a character from the series.Pokemon Art Academy: Uncanny Resemblance - PART 6 - Grumpcade References External links * Category:People Category:Table Flip Guests Category:Game Grumps Members Category:Animators Category:KittyKatGaming Guests Category:Game Grumps Live Stream guests